


Emotional Healing

by WayhaughtFan714



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayhaughtFan714/pseuds/WayhaughtFan714
Summary: After a long, trying case, Emily and JJ head back home to heal some emotional wounds.





	Emotional Healing

**Author's Note:**

> JJ never met Will and thus never had kids. Emily and JJ had been dating in secret for a little while. Hotch and Hayle are happily married.

It had been a long and emotionally draining case for the BAU. A career criminal had escaped prison and had been on a rampage. A man that had been imprisoned for child porn had escalated to abducting, torturing, and then murdering children. As with all cases involving children, the team had quickly invested, more so than usual. These cases always effected two people the most. The team lead, Aaron Hotchner who has a son, and the communication liaison, Jennifer Jareau, who always had been the most sensitive of the group. They had been called in after the third young girl had been found slain. The had found the unsub, James Miller, after the fourth girl had vanished. Out of four girls, they were only able to help one, and that had taken a toll on everyone.

They had just boarded the FBI jet and were headed home. Morgan was sleeping with headphones on, Hotch was calling Haley to talk to his son, Jack, Reid was sleeping with a book that his mother had gotten from his mother, Jennifer ‘JJ’ Jareau was staring out the window, and Emily Prentiss was looking at JJ. Emily could tell that the case had been really hard on her. It always was when it came to kids, but this seemed extreme. She had never seen JJ like this. 

‘Blood… so much blood for such a small girl.’ This was all JJ could think about. How much blood, how much pain that girl must have suffered. Even though the circumstances were different than what happened to her sister, JJ can’t help but think of her in cases like these. It was cases like these that made her question if what she did made any difference. Put one away, two more appear.

It was a little after one in the morning when they had landed back home. When they all had gotten off they all looked at one another, not saying anything then left. After how long then had all been working together it was an unspoken conversation, ‘Do what you have to do to cope.’ They all went their separate way, except JJ and Emily. They always went together. They were dating but were trying to keep it a secret. It was the worst kept secrete in the group. Everyone knew, but no one said anything. Emily and JJ looked at each other, a silent conversation on who’s place to go to deciding on JJ’s. It was homier than Emily’s, more intimate.

After the short, silent ten-minute drive, they pulled into JJ’s lot for her apartment. They both grab their bags and walk up the walkway. JJ unlocks the door and Emily walks in behind her and shuts and locks the door. They go about their nightly routine. Emily brings their bags upstairs to JJ’s room and JJ makes some tea for them. When Emily comes back downstairs she sees her girlfriend standing in from of the stove with the tea kettle angerly whistling. She walks over to JJ wraps one arm around her and uses her other had to turn off the kettle.

The pair stay there for a few moment before Emily moves blonde hair and lays a tender kiss at the base of JJ’s neck. The blonde makes a hum of approval at the feeling. JJ turn around, still in Emily’s arms, and kisses her. It starts as innocent little kisses, trying to feel something other than the pain of the case. Soon Emily runs her tongue over JJ’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. The blonde opens her mouth and tongues meet, with a fervor. JJ starts to run her hands over Emily’s sides and back, while Emily grips JJ’s bottom. When The raven-haired woman pulls back for breath, the blonde opens her eyes to see what was wrong. 

“Bedroom” was all Emily had to say before JJ was off, pulling Emily with her. They make their way up the stairs, hand in hand. When they get to their bedroom, they start to kiss again, just as passionately as before. Emily was tugging at JJ’s shirt while JJ was working on Emily’s belt. They break the kiss, so Emily can pull of both of their shirts. Pants get shed soon enough as well. When both women are completely naked, they move to the bed. JJ loved Emily’s weight on top of her. She felt safe in her lovers embrace.

The raven-haired woman moves down the blonde until she is at her chest. She takes the right nipple in her mouth while playing with the left one with her hand. JJ is gripping the back of her head with one hand and her own hair with the other.

“Please.” Is the only thing that JJ has to say. Emily moves down her body, kissing and sucking the entire way. When she makes it to her lover’s hips, she sucks at a fading mark making it stand out once more. The hand that was in JJ’s hair is not kneading her right breast, was still in Emily’s hair, moaning all the while. When she finishes her mark, Emily moves down to her lover’s core, slick with heat and inhales her sweet aroma. She’s so wet and smells so good that Emily is practically drooling. Slowly, she runs her fingers through the slickness, coating them before pushing two fingers in.

At the feeling of being stretched, JJ arches her hips, trying to feel more. Emily in turn has to throw the arm she isn’t using over JJ hips to hold her down. The blonde is slick enough to take another finger and Emily pushes a third in and immediately curves them up hitting JJ’s sweet spot on the first pass. After only a few minutes, Emily can feel her lover’s walls start to clench hard. One last suck of the blonde’s clit forces her over the edge with a silent cry. She continues her ministrations to let JJ ride out the waves of ecstasy. As JJ is trying to catch her breath, Emily slowly kisses her way up JJ body. When she gets to her lips, she gives her a soft kiss, allowing the blonde to taste herself. 

They kiss softly for a few more minutes before JJ starts to move her hand down Emily’s body and pushes three fingers into her core easily able to take it. Emily closes her eyes at the feeling and drops her forehead on to her girlfriends. When she gathers herself a few moments later, she brings her hands down JJ’s body and pushes three fingers in as well, knowing after what she had just done, JJ can handle it. They are both thrust into each other at a frantic pace, both desperate to feel something other than the pain that the case had brought them. Emily opens her eyes and locks eyes with beautiful baby blues. Both are pant with the desire to make to other feel what they are feeling, love. They start to kiss again. Fingers curling, tongues lashing, hearts beating as hard as they can.

“Together?” JJ asks.  
“Together.” Emily confirms.

That is all it takes, confirmation of their love, and they are both coming, moaning each other’s names. Emily’s arms finally give out and she falls on top of JJ, who starts to rub the other’s back. Emily falls to the side to let her love gain some air.

“I love you Emily,” JJ vulnerable says.  
“I love you Jay,” Emily replies lovingly. “We need to get some sleep. We have work in the morning.” With that JJ turns on her side, allowing Emily to hold her. Both had fallen asleep rather quickly. Though they both slept restlessly, they did not dream about what horrors they had witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> James Miller was the only name that I could come up with for the unsub. Props to anyone who knows where that is from. :)


End file.
